


A Way to Relieve the Stress

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Coming in from work and being stressed from the day is always terrible, but what happens when a super soldier offers to relieve that stress?





	A Way to Relieve the Stress

Bucky let out a laugh as you flung yourself down onto the bed beside him, a groan escaping you as you crawled close and cuddled into him, your head burying into his chest.

"That bad of a day, doll?" He murmured, his metal hand trailing lightly through your hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

"Bad isn't even the word for it." You huffed, but felt your body relax at his touch.  
"My boss decided to dump a ton of work on me that was due tomorrow, and had piled up because He hadn't done it like he was supposed to!" You said, sighing as you felt Buckys hands both move to your back, and begin rubbing gently.

"Easy Darlin'. You don't have to worry about that now. It's the weekend, and I want you to completely relax. Got it?" He whispered. His hands trailed down before travelling under your shirt and back up, massaging lightly.

Your body began melting under his touch, and you closed your eyes as a purr escaped your lips.

"That's it doll. You just relax and let me take care of you." He murmured, rolling over so you were pinned beneath him, his eyes meeting yours as he gazed down at you.

The love and adoration in his eyes made your breath catch in your throat, and a light blush spread across your cheeks. The blush grew as Bucky began unbuttoning your shirt, and pulled it off before removing your bra.

"Now doll, let me give you a massage you'll never forget." He purred, a small smirk playing on his lips as he rolled you over onto your front, then reached over and got a bottle out of the bedside table. He straddled your lap then uncorked the bottle, the small 'pop' making you jump slightly in surprise.

The smell of vanilla hit your nose. Massage oil. The one you had bought a while ago to use on Bucky, but never had the time to do it.

"You look very pretty like this doll. Now close your eyes, and relax." He said, his voice softer than you had ever heard it. 

He poured a small amount of oil onto his flesh hand, and rubbed his hands together before placing them on your shoulders, and began massaging slowly, his fingers working their way across your shoulders and up your neck.

A small moan escaped as your head fell against the pillow, and you shivered under Buckys touch.  
"Buck… that feels amazing." You mumbled, your words muffled by the pillow.

Bucky smirked at your words, and trailed his hands down, pressing a little harder this time, and working at a knot at the base of your neck.

"Glad you are enjoying this. You have some serious tension here, so I'm going to work hard to remove that tension." He whispered. His hands continued their ministrations, and the moans and relaxed sighs began escaping you constantly.

Buckys hands never stopped moving, sometimes focusing on one area for a little while, before moving onto the next area. 

His hands finally stilled at your waist as he gazed down at you, admiring his handiwork. Your body has relaxed completely under his touch, and he couldn't help but smile at the relaxed smile on your face.

He moved and lay down on his back beside you, then pulled you onto his chest, both arms wrapping around you as he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"Thanks Buck." You mumbled sleepily, your eyes closed as you snuggled in and drifted off to sleep. The massage had relaxed you so much that you could barely stay awake, and you knew you wouldn't be able to stay awake the moment Bucky pulled you into his arms.

"Slewp well princess. Tomorrow, I'll make your body ache again, but in a way that you will like. Then, I'll help you relax like this afterwards." He whispered, nuzzling your hair as he c  
held you close.

The trust you had in him always made his heart flutter. Whether he touched your cheek lightly, stood close to you in public, or even wrapped his metal hand around your throat during sex just the way you liked, your trust in him never wavered. 

And now he was realising how deeply that trust ran. His angel. You were is everything, and from the look on your face, it was obvious that he was your everything too.

Bucky closed his eyes, smiling softly as he yawned, then slowly drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with images of you.


End file.
